


Stuck in a Tree

by EarthmanNoEarth



Category: The Ballad of Lost Hollow - Shapera, The New Albion Radio Hour Presents Astonishing Tales of the Highly Improbable (Podcast)
Genre: carnival shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthmanNoEarth/pseuds/EarthmanNoEarth
Summary: Raven is stuck in a tree
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stuck in a Tree

Pink bunny slippers trotted across the path to the ferris wheel. “There has to be coffee somewhere,” Michael, the person in the bunny slippers, mumbled. He took a right and passed a rather large tree that typically did not hold anything interesting. Today, unfortunately, it did. 

“Hello down there!” a familiar voice called, and Michael glanced upwards, “Michael! Can you please get Lloyd?”

Michael sighed, facepalming, “Raven, what on earth are you doing in the tree?”

Raven was hanging precariously from the very tippy top branch of the tree. His hat had fallen to the ground, and his fingers were slowly losing their grip on the branch. “Well I was climbing the tree, and then suddenly I was at the top of the tree, and then suddenly I couldn’t couldn’t get down. And now I’m trapped I guess.”

“Huh,” Michael scratched his head, “Someone should probably help you out.”

“Yes and that’s why I want you to go get Lloyd.”

“Is there any coffee in the carnival? I could use some coffee.”

“Can you maybe get Lloyd first? Lloyd always helps me when I’m stuck.”

“I can’t think straight until I get my coffee.” 

Thankfully, someone else approached before things could get worse. “Well howdy fellas, how are things?”

“Morning Jill,” Michael gave her a nod before once more looking up at Raven. 

“Oh Michael!” Jill ran up to him, hiding something in her hands, “Guess what I found!”

“A frog?”

“A frog!” She opened her hands and a frog hopped out and down to the ground. 

“Well guess what I found.”

“What?”

“Raven in a tree.”

Jill looked up and saw Raven in the tree, “Huh, you see something new every day.”

“Jill, can you please get Lloyd?”

“Where is he?”

“I think I stuffed him in the pantry last night.”

“Wait, I think I know how to get you down!” Jill dashed off somewhere, leaving Michael and Raven. 

“So…,” Michael struggled to think of conversation starters, “Is there any coffee here because I really need some coffee.”

Raven smiled, “We don’t have coffee, but we have a drink that’s essentially liquid cocaine. Gives you a nice kick in the morning.”

“Why’s Raven in the tree again?” a new person-Asha-approached. 

“I was climbing it.”

“I thought I told you not to try climbing it again.”

“So did Lloyd, but I don’t have to listen to him.”

“Apparently you do.”

Jill returned carrying a rock the size of her head, “Guys I know how to get him down!”

“JILL NO!” Asha tried to stop her, but it was too late. Jill threw the rock up at Raven, and it slammed into his hand at high speeds. 

“Holy shi-AAAAAAAAAA!” Raven lost his grip on the tree and went plummeting to the ground, leaving a comical Raven-shaped crater where he landed. 

“Jill, you can’t just throw rocks at people,” Asha facepalmed. 

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“I think Raven’s dead.” To prove Asha wrong, Raven held up a shaky thumbs up from inside his crater. 

Michael tried his hardest to ignore the situation and started down the path again, “Nobody talk to me until I’ve had my liquified cocaine.”


End file.
